Throwing Up and Falling In Love
by Na-cat
Summary: Daiyako. The new Digidestined spend the day at an amusement park. Davis didn't count 'the Fatal Fall' being such a wild roller coaster. Yolei's there to suffer the consequences. My idea of an amusing Daiyako story. Oneshot.


Here's my idea of an amusing Daiyako story :)

I hope you like it, and if you do would you have the kindness to review? X)

* * *

"Come on guys! Let's hit the roller coasters!" called TK as the group of new didgidestined made their way through the amusement park. So far, they'd had a relaxing day, they'd seen the animals in the zoo section -with Kari pulling a pained face upon seeing the caged animals- and had lunch. Though 'lunch' was a very light term for the huge junk food feast they devoured, especially Davis. He had finished off Yolei's burger, Ken's chips and most of Cody's food, then had seconds. Apparently there was nothing his "amazing stomach couldn't take".

"That's a great idea TK," stated Cody. "Which one shall we go on first?"

"That one!" yelled Yolei, pointing to a huge contraption.

"The Fatal Fall?" gulped TK.

"What's the matter? Afraid you can't handle it?" teased Davis as he nudged the other boy in the ribs.

"Of course not, I just don't think it's a very good idea seeing as we've only just finished eating." TK defended.

"You know I think Matt may be rubbing off on you." Kari remarked with a little giggle. Ever since he and Tai had been going steady, Matt's mother-hen instincts had kicked in, the Digidestined -new and old- found it hilarious. Not that they would ever say anything, nobody wanted to get on Tai's bad side.

"He is not!" retorted TK with a scowl, though he didn't keep it for long and was soon laughing along with Kari.

"Well that settles it! To the Fatal Fall!" called Yolei as she charged towards the line. The rest of the group had no choice but to follow.

* * *

"Wow that line was really short." said Ken as they strapped themselves into the roller coaster's seats.

"That's because most people have enough sense not to get on the rides straight after lunch." grumbled TK.

"Ha! You really are turning into Matt!" laughed Davis. Yolei hit him around the back of the head.

"Hurry up and sit down! The ride won't start until you do!"

"Ow!" Davis rubbed the spot where Yolei had hit him as he did as he was told. "Do you have to hit so hard?"

"Do you have to be such an idiot?" Davis's retort was cut short as the roller coaster suddenly lurched forward, sending everyone slamming into the back of their seats.

Davis really wondered what had possessed him to sit next to Yolei, the girl's fingernails were really digging into his arm.

"Yolei, can't you hold the bar in front of you like everyone else!" he tried to shout over the ear-splitting screams that surrounded them. His only reply was Yolei's screeching in his ear. Maybe the roller coaster hadn't been such a great after all, ever since that second loop he could really feel his stomach turning. He glanced over to see Ken sitting on the other side of Yolei and looking slightly peaky. He couldn't see Kari, TK and Cody, who were sitting in the row behind them, but he could definitely hear them. Even Cody was screaming whenever the track suddenly jerked downwards.

Davis couldn't take much more of all the twists and turns and finding himself upside down. It felt like the ride would go on for ever. It even felt longer than maths class! He wished it would end soon. Though when his wish was granted he really wished it hadn't been. The roller coaster was called the Fatal Fall for a reason, the last bump in the track was a vertical chute. Davis found himself screaming his lungs away along with the others as the G-force practically slammed his eyeballs into his brain.

There were many sighs of relief as the roller coaster came to a halt. The ever enthusiastic girl who went by the name of Yolei, however, punched the air yelling :

"That was so awesome! I want to go again! What about you Davis?" Davis turned to speak to her, but when he opened his mouth no words came out. No, instead his answer came in the form of his lunch emptying itself into Yolei's lap.

"Eww! DAVIS!" she screeched, leaping up from her seat.

A quiet "Sorry" was accompanied by a little more vomit. With a frustrated groan Yolei stormed off towards the womens' toilets.

"Davis, that was disgusting. Fun to watch, but disgusting." Ken told him. Davis just groaned, then groaned some more when he saw how smug TK looked. The guy was really struggling to keep in an 'I told you so!'.

"Come on guys, we better get out of here before anyone sees the mess Davis made." urged Kari. They all agreed and quickly made their way towards the exit.

* * *

They sat down at a picnic table as they waited for Yolei to finish cleaning herself up. Davis let his head slump down on the table.

"Are you okay Davis?" asked Ken.

"Not really." came the muffled reply.

"You're not going to hurl again, are you?" Ken inched away slightly.

"No my stomach's feeling better now, I'm more worried about having upset Yolei."

"Well isn't that sweet." said TK with a smile.

"Hey, knock it off!"

"I wasn't teasing, it really is sweet. Though in a weird slightly twisted way because it's you we're talking about here, of course." replied the blond. After the days' events Davis was too tired to try and figure out whether that was a compliment or an insult, so he settled for a simple :

"Oh, right."

* * *

Moments later Yolei advanced towards them. Davis briskly stood up and tried to make an apology out of his crazy hand gestures and loud nonsensical strings of words :

"Yolei, I'm so sorry! I really wouldn't have puked on you if I had the choice! I would have aimed for someone else if I could! Well no because I don't want to throw up on Ken either, but you know! And I'm sorry if I ruined your new skirt and-" Yolei cut him off :

"Davis, shut UP! Are you all right? Are you still feeling sick? Should we get you some stomach pills??" The other four digidestined were covering there ears because of all the noise the pair was making. Unable to take it any more, Kari stood up and wedged herself between them.

"Guys, stop it! You're both overly concerned for each other, I know, but please try and be a little more considerate of our eardrums." Davis and Yolei looked slightly sheepish as they stepped back, there was even a light blush colouring Yolei's cheeks.

"Yeah well, I was worried," she confessed.

"Yeah well, so was I, a little," added Davis as he looked away. With a sudden knowing smile, Ken turned to TK :

"How about we go get some sodas for everyone?" TK looked slightly confused but didn't let it show in his reply :

"Yeah, sure." Though he sent a puzzled glance Ken's way. Once they were a little way off, Kari turned to Cody :

"Why don't we help them carry the sodas?"

"They should be able to manage if they take some trays, after all each one can hold-" Kari cut him off by grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction Ken and TK had gone.

"Be right back!" she called over to her shoulder to Davis and Yolei, who were now left alone at the picnic table. An awkward silence lasted for all of two minutes, until Yolei broke it :

"So you noticed that this was a new skirt?" Davis paled slightly as he tried to give her an explanation :

"Well, uh... yeah... I mean it's a colour I've never seen on you before, and it looks, well, you know... good on you." The last part was said quietly as he looked away from the girl.

"Oh... thanks," Yolei was taken aback, so her reply wasn't quite so filled with her usual confidence. "But honestly, are you really feeling better?"

"Yeah I think it was a one time thing."

"Are you sure? Because I think there's a nurse somewhere in the park."

"I'm fine!" snapped Davis.

"Well sorry for caring!" shouted Yolei.

"I care about you too y'know!" Davis shouted back. Neither of them spoke for a short while, they simply stared at each other.

"You do?" Inquired Yolei.

"Yeah, I do. Quite a lot actually."

"Oh." Yolei looked thoughtful for a moment. She then leaned forward and kissed Davis on the nose. She leaned back and smiled at him.

"Yolei I-" he began to say.

"Look, I'm sorry but I'm just not kissing you on the lips until you've at least brushed your teeth." she said, laughing slightly.

"Then I can't wait to get my hands on a toothbrush!" exclaimed Davis with a grin.


End file.
